


Birthday Surprises

by blackrose_17



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug, Red Robin (Comics), Supernatural, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Companion Ianto Jones, Companion Tim Drake, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Jealous Dick Grayson, M/M, Multi, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tim has Assassins on Speed Dial, Tim's birthday, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony and Bruce Rivals, what is canon?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: It's Tim's birthday and Dick wants to throw him a party to end all parties as a hope of fixing things between him and Tim. What he didn't count on were the friends Tim met on his journey to find Bruce to come to the party. It turns out that there was a lot Tim left out on his journey and Dick is afraid that someone will make an offer and he will lose Tim before he has a chance to tell him he is sorry and how he really feels about him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Bart Allen/Jack Kline, Cassandra Cain/Cassie Sandsmark, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Helena Bertinelli/Toshiko Sato, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Owens/Zeddmore Washington/Prudence Wood, Peter Parker/Conner Kent, Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd, The Doctor/River Song, Tim Drake & Everyone, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> So I know that I have a few Tim WIP to finish but I really wanted to post this story for Tim's birthday. I sadly did not finish all of it in time, it is plotted out I just need to finish writing it out. I love the idea of Tim meeting different heroes as he looked for Bruce. Each chapter will focus on how Tim meets the characters from the other fandoms and the last chapter will focus on Tim and Dick. 
> 
> I am hoping for seven chapters in total but that could change.

It's Tim's birthday and this year Dick was determined that he was going to give Tim the best birthday ever in hopes that he can start to fix the relationship between them. He wanted Tim to know that he is still family and love so deeply.

It hadn't been easy to convince Conner, Bart and Cassie to aid him they were still not happy with their treatment of Tim and in truth, it took Raven and Gar talking them into working with them.

_Gar could feel the tension in the air and he understood why Dick asked him and Raven to talk to the others. There was still some lingering tension between Tim's Titans and Dick."Dude, we get it. Tim is your Robin and that will never change. Dick was ours but so is Tim. We aren't saying that you have to forgive them but think of Tim." Gar looked at the scowling Conner, the pouting Bart, the thoughtful look on Cassie, and the hopeful look on Dick's face. "This is for Tim after everything he went through last year don't you think that he deserves a birthday to remember?"_

_It was Raven's wise words that got through to them. "All of those who Tim loves have returned to him, this is a time to celebrate and remind him that he is deeply loved."_

_Conner let out a deep sigh, "Fine we will help," he glared at Dick, "but we are doing this for Tim and Tim alone. And it will be up to you to keep Damian in line, he is not allowed to ruin Tim's birthday."_

_It was instinct for Dick to defend Damian and it was on the tip of his tongue to tell them that Damian was doing better but he remembered the sneer on Damian's face when he started discussing a party for Tim. "Okay, I will keep an eye on Damian and make sure he behaves. I was thinking you could bring Jon with you." Damian was very different when Jon was around._

_A smile tugged at Conner's lips, "Sure, Jon adores Tim and he would pout at me if I didn't bring him." A thought hit Conner and an evil gleam entered his eyes, "In fact, I knew a few more people who will love to come."_

_A confused look appeared on Dick's face even as a look of understanding appeared on Bart and Cassie's faces, "Um do I want to know who these friends are?" 'And when Tim met them?' Dick didn't dare ask that out loud._

_"Even if you did there is no way we would tell you. Besides you have to meet them to believe us, there is no real way of describing them." Bart informed Dick. The teasing smile on Bart's face for some reason filled Dick with dread._

Dick won't deny that he was nervous, he wanted this day to be perfect for Tim. He needed to show Tim that he was loved by them and wanted. Oh was he wanted. _'No now is not the time. Besides when you gave Damian Robin and thought he was crazy destroyed any chance of having a relationship beyond being brothers. After all, we are barely brothers now.'_

"Tt, I still do not understand why we are making such a big deal it is just Drake after all."

A soft sigh escaped Dick's lips, he loves Damian, he really does, but even he has finally noticed that Damian's treatment of Tim should have been dealt with a long time ago when he first tried to kill him or at least when he verbally abused Tim. That was on him and Bruce, they were the adults it was up to them to sit Damian down and explain why he can't treat someone the way he has been treating Tim instead of telling Tim that he was the adult and he needed to ignore Damian's behaviour because he was older than Damian.

"It is Tim's birthday and it is something to be celebrated. It is a reminder that the world was blessed the day Tim came into the world. We celebrate everyone's birthday in this house including yours. So for today Damian can you keep your remarks about Tim to yourself? While Tim might not show it they hurt him deeply and his friends will not stay quiet if you say something to Tim they don't like." Dick pleaded with Damian.

Crossing his arms over his chest Damian as he looked away from his older brother's pleading gaze. It had taken a while for him to see beyond his mother's teachings that Drake wasn't his enemy but he couldn't find the words to make amends with the older teen so he continued to insult him. "What about Todd? He isn't Drake's biggest fan either."

"What about me demon?" Jason entered the room with Roy, Kory and Lian following behind him.

Damian glared at the older man, "You dislike Drake as much as me." He didn't dare bring up Jason's attempts at murdering Drake when there was a child in the room.

Jason winced at the reminder of his treatment of Tim when he returned from the Pit and now that the pit rage had faded he had come to see that Tim wasn't just his replacement. It had been Alfred who told him how Tim came to be Robin.

_Alfred looked at Jason who looked taken back about how close to the edge Bruce had come after his death, something Talia ensured that he knew nothing about. Tim had saved Bruce and he had tried to kill that light._

_"How do I make this right Alfred?" Jason pleaded with the older man that he saw as a grandfather._

_"I believe that you should talk to Master Tim, you will find that he is a very forgiving young man with a heart of gold. Besides I do believe he will love the chance to get to know you, after all, you are his favourite Robin."_

"I don't dislike Tim. Once I got free of the pit rage and saw how Talia used me I made my judgement of Tim and I saw that he wasn't my replacement. No one could replace me, Tim just filled the spot that had been waiting for him. I talked to him and apologized to him. Hell, he and his buddies are going to be going on a mission with us in a couple of weeks." Jason told his brother and he couldn't help but smirk at Dick's defeated look that Tim was talking to him and not Goldie. _'You messed up there Dickie.'_

Dick knew that he shouldn't feel hurt or angry that Tim was talking to Jason but it was clear that Jason was the one who reached out to Tim, something that he needed to do. _'Hopefully, this party will be a start.'_ "Conner and Bart said they were going to invite people that Tim met on his journey last year while he was looking for Bruce, you don't happen to know who they are, do you?"

Dick wasn't sure what to make of the amusement that appeared on Kory and Roy's face or the smirk that overtook Jason's or his ominous words, "Oh this is going to be good."

* * *

_Somewhere in Time and Space_

"Oh look sweetie we have been giving an invite to Tim's birthday. We must go and no missing the date. Right beloved."

"It is not fair that my sexy loves you more than me."

"It just shows she has good taste."

"Okay, no more flirting in front of us. The last thing parents want to see is their children flirting. And that is still weird to think that our daughter is older than us."

* * *

_Cardiff, Wales_

"Jack, we have been inviting to Gotham for Tim's birthday. I will ensure that we pick a proper gift for Tim."

"But Ianto that is no fun I want to see Tim blush. He is so adorable when he blushes."

"No Jack. I will inform Tosh and I believe that you should contact Martha, Mickey and Donna that they will be needed to cover for us."

"Will do. And Ianto? Make sure to pack your tight jeans."

"If you finish your paperwork I just might."

"You drive a hard bargain."

* * *

_Paris, France_

"Marinette! Marinette!"

"Yes, Tikki?"

"Adrien, Plagg, you and I have been invited to Tim's birthday in Gotham! Can we go? It has been so long since we have last seen Tim."

"If Adrien and Plagg are free to go then so can we."

"YES! I'll let Plagg know right now."

* * *

_Lebanon, Kansas_

"Dean! Sam! We have been invited to Tim's birthday! Can we go? I have always wanted to visit Gotham."

"I don't see why not. We don't have any hunts and I promised to give Tim some of our books from the Men of Letter library to read."

"Book nerds. But this would be a good chance for me to give his family a shovel talk of just what will happen if they hurt Tim again."

"Dean, no killing. This is the Batfamily we are talking about here."

"I can take Batman. Hopefully, the Red Hood guy will be there, I think we would be great friends."

* * *

_New York, Avengers Tower_

"Do I want to know why your assassin buddies have been stopping by? And why you have been giving them invitations that you got from Superboy and Impulse?"

"Not really. Just clear your schedule we are going to Gotham for Tim's birthday."

"Pepper won't like that."

"Pepper loves Tim, she'll be okay with it. Besides you can try and steal Tim away to be your personal intern with Peter. By the way, you better clear this with May, Peter is coming with us."

"Oh, this will make his day. I think he has a crush on Superboy, remind me to give him a talking to."

"Will do Kotehok."


End file.
